


Blood Lust

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: In the aftermath of battle, tensions run high.





	

You were utterly exhausted, more than you had ever been in your life. You had fought battles before but this one had taken from you more than the blood you had lost that day. You could not quite make sense of the heavy fatigue which had settled over you. Usually such a harrowing fight left you wired from adrenaline and yet you felt quite the opposite and you could see the very same in the other members of the Company as they nursed their wounds and retired their bloodied weapons.

You looked down to the reddened sword which leaned lazily against the stone bench on which you sat. The grip was stained with your own blood which had streamed steadily down your arm as you had fought off orcs and rallied with the others around your king. Looking over at Thorin, he looked pale and even more tired than you felt. He had been dealt a harsh blow to his left shoulder, which was wrapped tightly and his right hand rested gingerly over the wound. Your eyes lingered a moment on his bandage before they found your own. 

The scratchy strip was wrapped around your upper arm tightly and your forearm was still tinted a faded crimson as you had been unable to wash away the blood completely. Yet you could not complain too much about the deep tear as every other member of the Company had their own wounds to show for the terrible battle.

“[Y/N],” A familiar voice greeted as a figure joined you on the stone bench, though its usual cheerful tone was a mere shadow beneath the battle-wearied timbre, “How’s the arm?”

“It’s still attached,” You returned grimly as you looked over at Fili’s dulled expression, “I doubt it is so bad as your wounds.”

“Oin said it was nothing and it feels as much,” He pushed back his thick golden hair, still dirtied from the battle and showed little effect of the long gash which he had received across his back, “It is a shallow cut and I should be thankful it is not more than it is.”

“Mmm,” You accepted with a grumble as you leaned on your uninjured arm and looked around the room, your eyes settling on the tallest figure among the shamble of dwarves, “I suspect, however, the battle has taken more from you than blood.”

“What do you mean?” Fili asked and you sensed his eyes follow yours across the Mountain chamber, “Oh, yeah…no, not at all. I am happy for Kili. He is in love, I can see it. He is my brother and he always will be. We should all be so lucky as to find such fortune in such an ugly time as this.”

“I suppose you are right,” You sat up, stretching your legs before you, “An odd pairing though. She seems much more…wiser than him.”

“Yes, well, it is usually how love works,” He said as if well-learned in such affairs, “Unexpected and without much sense.”

“Ha, sure, because you know these things well,” You scoffed with a wry chuckle, “But perhaps you are more right than you know, though I would not call it true wisdom with which you speak.”

“Mahal, [Y/N],” Fili groaned with a shake of his head, “I see the battle did little to dull that tongue of yours.”

“No, but it has dulled my head,” You brought your hand up as your temples swelled with fatigue, “I should retire to my dusty old chamber soon or I shall find myself slumbering across this very bench and I am in no shape to be sleeping on stone.”

“Aye, me too,” Fili agreed as his hands gripped his knees, “But I suspect I will not be sharing with Kili as usual.”

“No, I do not think you would be very welcomed,” You smiled bemusedly, “Perhaps you could share with another. Your uncle?”

“Ha, no,” Fili answered with a doubtful chuckle, “The battle did not improve his mood very much. I was just talking to him before I found you, he did not seem so keen on spending the night with me.”

“Oh, so this is why you have graced me with your presence?” You raised a brow dryly, “You have come to beg my bed.”

“Well…” His blue eyes looked away guiltily, “For old times’ sake. It would be like being on the road again.”

“Because I enjoyed that so very much,” You rolled your eyes, “Having you kick me as I tossed and turned atop the rocky ground. Why you insisted on pestering me—“

“Trust me, Kili is much worse for kicking,” He interjected with a smirk, “And besides, you’ll have a mattress beneath you…and I can sleep on the floor. I would rather that then be left in the corridors.”

“Hmm,” You looked at him skeptically as you feigned deep thought, “I guess one night won’t hurt, but if you insist on snoring, I may have to smother you.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” He stood up suddenly and held out his hand as if you had just brokered a contract, “Now, please, I need to lay down before I fall over.”

“Yes, my prince,” You said sardonically as you rose and pushed away his hand, mocking him as you usually did when he got a bit too pushy, “As you command.”

“Not now, [Y/N],” He yawned as you grabbed your sword from beside the bench, “I am much too tired for your lip.”

“And I too tired for yours,” You contended as you walked with him towards the door, “So let us agree to silence before I decide to let you sleep in the corridor after all.”

  
It had been a long time since you had slept so soundly or heavily. The moment you had freed yourself of your chain mail and your head had touched the pillows, you had descended into the depths of dreamless sleep. It had been near impossible to find sleep in the Mountain as you had watched Thorin in his dragon sickness and through the nights of battle. Yet this night it had seemed so simple.

You could feel yourself floating back from your weighted slumber as a chill trickled up your spine. Even as you were held down by the black of fatigue, you could feel the cold of the chamber setting in your bones and it was slowly dragging you back to reality. Still half-asleep, you let yourself shiver and turned around as you nestled deeper under the covers. As you settled back into the mattress you felt a brush of movement from beside you and the weight of another blanket joined the rest.

“Huh?” You grumbled in your exhausted daze, the heavy sleep releasing you at last as you forced your eyes open, “Oh…”

You had nearly forgotten about Fili and your heart was beating quickly as the sight of his dark figure had frightened you for a moment. As you had led him into your dusty and blackened chamber, the better part of your empathy had moved you and you had agreed to let him share the bed. Inside the long-abandoned Mountain, it was still quite frigid and you could not bring yourself to leave the prince to the cold stone of the floor.

“Thank you,” You mumbled quietly as he rescinded his arm from pulling another blanket over you.

“Not at all,” He returned in a groggy voice, “It’s freezing in here…” He turned and looked over his shoulder, “The hearth has gone out.”

“Ugh,” You groaned as you lifted your head to look over him with dread, “Why?”

“Don’t worry,” He turned back and stopped you from pushing the blankets away from you, “I’ll take care of it. I would rather that than lay here while you make the whole bed tremble with your shivers.”

“Hmmp,” You pursed your lips with irritation, “I don’t know if I should thank you or swat you.”

“Both, if you must,” He replied as he sat up, “But I have little fear of the latter as you seem quite loathe to leave the warmth of those covers as it is.”

“Shut up,” You hissed sending him into a chuckle as he climbed down from the bed and to the hearth, “Or you can have the floor after all.”

“Sure,” He said doubtfully as he placed a new log in the hearth, “And you can come down and light this fire yourself.”

“Just hurry up,” You grumbled as you pulled the blankets tighter around you, “Before I freeze to death…what an irony it would be to survive such a battle only to die in the cold of my own chamber.”

“Always the beacon of hope, [Y/N],” He mused and you saw the subtle shake of his head, “You would freeze from the coldness of your own heart before that of the Mountain.”

You growled at him but said little more as you waited for the hearth to be lit, the shivers still rising in you. You listened as he struck the flint and closed your eyes, hoping you could fall back into the comfort of your deep sleep. Maybe there you could at least think that you were warm.

“Brrr,” Fili chattered as you felt him crawl back into bed, “It should warm up soon.”

“Thank you,” You said quietly as you kept your eyes closed and yawned, “Good night.”

“Good night,” He returned lightly as he settled into the mattress once more.

You laid there listening to his breath as it steadied and fell into the pattern which was slowly lulling you back down into a semi-slumber. You could feel the weight returning to your eyelids and your own breathing began to slow. The warmth of the hearth seemed to be reaching you at last though it felt like it was truly coming from Fili himself. You had quite often thought that he emitted his own heat, but perhaps it was more a sense of ease which he instilled in any circumstance.

As the shivers left you and you felt ready to sleep once more, you let yourself begin to drift away from the bed but a sudden noise brought you back. You were not sure what it had been as you had been so near to slumber that it had been muffled in your head. It came once more and the realization of what it was made you want to laugh and yet cringe at the same time.

Tauriel’s giggle sounded again through the stone wall and you held in a sigh as you remembered that the wall behind you was shared with the Durin brothers themselves, but this night Kili was not with his brother. Tauriel laughed once more and you heard a distinct growl from her dwarven lover as you could only imagine what they were up to.

You opened your eyes as the laughter turned to a low moan, quite distinct in the still silence of your chamber, joined only by the crackle of the fire. Your eyes found Fili’s bright blue ones in the dim and you were glad that it was too dark for him to see the blush you could feel rising in your cheeks. Another moan sounded from the wall behind you and the dwarf beside you had the gull to smirk as you merely held back the nerves rising within you. It was quite amusing that the lovers were so ignorant of their disturbance and yet you could not help but be embarrassed for them.

“It sounds like they’re having fun,” Fili chuckled as his smile grew. “I doubt they are very cold.”

“Ew,” You furrowed your brows disapprovingly, “That’s your brother.”

“So,” He shrugged as he held your gaze with a meddling look, “It is about time he became a real dwarf.”

“Alright, Fili,” You rolled your eyes and held back a cringe, “That’s enough. Be quiet before you make me sick.”

“Well, I’m not the one making all the noise,” He returned as another purr sounded through the wall.

“Shhh,” You shook your head and turned onto your other side, making sure your back was to Fili, “Just ignore it and go to sleep…I am much too tired to deal with your vulgar jokes.”

“Fine,” He relented but you could hear some mysterious thought hidden behind his tone, “It seems battle has wounded your sense of humour more than anything.”

“No, but it has left me exhausted,” You retorted with exasperation, “And with an unexpected and one could even say unwanted bedmate…now, let me sleep.”

“Sorry,” He mumbled and you heard the genuine lilt in his voice, “I was just trying to ease the tension.”

“I know, Fili,” You softened your tone as you pulled the blankets under your chin, “Night.”

“Night,” He echoed quietly and the ensuing silence was deepened as you heard another of Tauriel’s moans followed by Kili’s own.

More moaning sounded and you swore you could hear the creaking of your neighbours’ bed as their voices only grew louder. Their cries sounded more often and you could not chase the elusive sleep you sought so desperately. Instead, the noises were waking you up even more and you were no longer tired at all. Rather, you were desperately fighting the heat rising in your pelvis and praying that Fili had at least fallen asleep.

As Tauriel’s voice grew more distinct through the stone, you felt a tingle and it made you flinch as you struggled against it. You bent your legs as you pushed back your bottom and tried to bite back the swirl of lust building within you against your will. As you did so, you felt an unexpected prod on your backside and pulled forward with a gasp of realization. Fili was definitely not asleep.

“Sorry,” You covered your face, “I didn’t…”

Your voice trailed off in your embarrassment and you could think of nothing further to say.

“No, I’m sorry,” Fili broke the silence and you heard Kili grunt from the other chamber, “I didn’t mean to…I, uh, um…”

His own voice fell into the darkness and you could only linger in the tense quiet and listen to your neighbours as they continued their animalistic rutting. Your cheeks burned but so did your pelvis and you could sense the heat rising beneath the covers and you subconsciously wiggled against the building pressure, once more finding yourself prodded by Fili’s still obvious excitement.

“Oh,” Fili groaned as he pulled back at the contact and you cringed once more.

“I, um, I’m sorry,” You rolled over while making sure to keep your distance, “Really, I—“

“No, it’s…” Fili looked nearly as mortified as you as you met his eyes which actively avoided yours, “I….can’t help it.”

“I know,” You pursed your lips and tried to laugh but it came out as less than.

“Oh, Kili!” Tauriel’s voice was clearer than ever as she cried out, “Oh, oh!”

“Mahal,” You groaned, moving your legs beneath the covers in your agitation.

“[Y/N],” Fili’s voice was low and filled with lust, the timbre of it bringing your eyes back to his which were focused on you.

“What?” You barely squeaked out as the look in his eyes made you squirm.

“You know, [Y/N],” He replied duskily as he brought his hand up to brush your waist below the covers, “I can see your cheeks glowing in the dark.”

“Fili!” You tried to act scandalized at the implication but did nothing to remove his hand from your body.

“And I can feel you squirming,” He nestled nearer as his nose nearly touched yours, “Hmm? Trying to ease the heat rising—“

“Fili,” You said in warning though your voice was weak, “Don’t—‘

More cries came from the other side of the wall and you gripped Fili’s wrist without realizing it and his hand tightened on your waist.

“Don’t what?” He asked teasingly as he smirked, “Hmm? What do you want me to do? Tell me.”

“This isn’t—We can’t…” Your voice hitched as Tauriel cried out once more, “Fili.”

“[Y/N],” He brought himself closer as his nose brushed yours and you felt his member poking your thigh, rather close to your pelvis.

“I want…” You could not fight your desire as his hand began to move on your waist and your own trailed up his arm, “I want you.”

Without another word, his lips were on yours and his hand was slowly making a path down your body, along the curve of your hip. He slipped it around your back and grabbed your bottom roughly, pulling you against him as he pushed his excitement against you. The feel of him made you moan into his mouth and you pushed your hand up his shoulder, running your fingers up his neck and entwining them in his thick golden hair. It seemed the wear of battle was slipping away and even as your arm panged with agony, it was nothing compared to want boiling through your veins.


End file.
